An Accident
by Jen2261
Summary: "There's been an accident..." Four words that hit 3 people just a little harder than the rest. It's different with them. Quick, Quinntana and Faberry friendship. Oneshot. SPOILER 3x14. Rated T for language.


**A/N: There's so many stories about the winter finale, especially Faberry stories (YAY!) so I wanted to do something different. I guess it can be romantic if you squint really, really hard but it wasn't written that way. Sorry guys. Basically its just Puck, Santana and Rachel's versions of the same story of finding out about the accident. I figure those 3 would be affected the most. Baby Daddy, Best Friend and 'New best friend possible lover who may or may not be responsible...' so yeah... Also all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. **

**SPOILERS: 3x14**

* * *

><p>"<em>There's been an accident…"<em>

Puck feels his heart drop into his stomach and he knows immediately. It's Quinn, it has to be Quinn. There's no other option. Everyone else is here, at least everyone that's supposed to be except Quinn. There's no other reason Coach Sylvester would even stop the ceremony or why Schue looks like he's about two seconds away from pissing himself from seeing a ghost.

"Quinn…"

Her name is whispered but Puck vaguely recognizes it comes from his left where the other girls, Rachel and Finn are standing. He's 99% sure the voice is Rachel's but he doesn't turn his head to look. His eyes stay on Sylvester, trying to process what the hell was even going on. I mean, they had been in the middle of a fucking wedding for God's sake. Finn was two seconds away from repeating his vows after the justice and Puck was sure he was about 5 seconds away from either Rachel's dad's flipping shit or Rachel running off down the aisle. His money was on Daddies Berrys though.

"Where's Quinn? What the fuck's going?"

Now that's yelled and it doesn't take a genius, or an idiot to know its Santana and her accent is coming out thick. Puck knows her accent only comes out that thick when she's either extremely pissed or about to come; his bet is on the first one. He breaks his eye contact with Sue to look at the girl in question. She's standing in the middle of the room, her face red (Puck didn't even know she could get that red being dark), hands clenched into fists and what he's pretty sure are tears, are in her eyes. Sylvester just sniffs and if it wasn't such a somber fucking moment, Puck would probably take the time to gawk. Sylvester in tears… that shit didn't happen in real life. Schuester steps up to Santana and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Santana you need to calm-"

His hand is tossed off her shoulder. "Get off me! Tell me what happened!"

Will stares at her in silence for a minute and Puck is getting agitated. Seriously, where the fuck was Quinn? What kind of accident?

"Mr. Schue seriously, what the fuck is going on because you're freaking us the fuck out!" he decides to inform him.

"Where's Quinn… sh-she said she'd be here" Rachel stutters and Puck takes a minute to look at his Jew princess. She's looking at their teacher with those big brown doe eyes, all her emotions on his sleeve and damn it if he wasn't such a badass he'd be swallowing a lump in his throat. Of course Schue takes his good old time to exhale and look at the floor. Dude seriously had 2 seconds before his face was going to meet the floor.

"There's been an accident…" Yeah, knew that shit already. "A car accident to be exact; Quinn was on her way here when she ran a stop sign at an intersection. A truck hit her on the driver's side, shattering the side panel and pushing it across the road and into a ditch where it flipped over."

There's mumbling and gasps and silent pleas but Puck's mind blanches. Quinn was in an accident, his baby mama. Okay so yeah, he may not have always treated the best and said and did some real fucked up shit to her but that shit didn't matter now. She was in an accident, a bad fucking accident and Puck would be lying if he said he didn't feel the world tilt for a second. Luckily Mike caught his arm and asked if he was okay. Puck gave him a nod and suddenly got angry.

"So? Is she okay? The fuck!"

"Where the hell is she!"

He and Santana scream at the same time, storming up to Schuester who looks terrified for a minute. Puck's just about to reach forward and yank his ass forward, so sick of this start and stop shit.

"She's in the hospital. It was, it was bad…" he finally says and silence comes over the room. Then something he's only ever witnessed once in his life happens, Santana Lopez breaks down in tears. It's not her usual quiet tears or over-dramatic tears either; he's talking full on hyperventilating, knee-buckling tears. He's not that much of an asshole and reaches to grab her just in time before she hits the ground. He gathers her up in his arms and pulls her back to his chest, holding her around the waist as she literally falls apart in his arms. His own eyes are stinging and he doesn't even want to turn around and see how many of the other gleeks are crying. Santana is literally dead weight in his arms.

"H-how… why would she…." Tina stutters somewhere behind him.

"Why would she run a stop sign?" Mike says, his voice sounding much more composed than his girlfriend's. Will looked uncomfortable but apparently Sue decides now is a good time as any to butt in.

"Paramedics think she was texting. Her phone was still intact and there was an unsent message that read 'On My Way' addressed to-"

Before she could finish there's a chorus of voices screaming 'RACHEL!' Puck's head snaps back just in time to see Blaine do some type of super ninja shit and catch Rachel two inches from the ground. Everyone, including Puck and Santana (who had composed herself enough) are at her side immediately.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's been an accident…"<em>

Santana is pretty much half asleep when Coach Sylvester says the words, causing the justice to stop mid-sentence and every eye in the room to turn to her and Mr. Schue. Santana raises her eyebrow in mock-curiosity, really not giving two fucks. Seriously, she just really wanted to get this disgusting Finchel wedding over with and get back to the Berry's house where she was hoping she could grub. She hadn't eaten since before the competition and even she had to admit Rachel's cookies and cupcakes and shit were pretty fucking amazing.

"Quinn…"

Santana's head snaps to her right to stare at Rachel in confusion. Quinn? What was she talking about? Quinn wasn't even there. Santana was pretty sure the blonde had decided to bypass the wedding, being her disagreeable self. Tina mentioned something about her not being over Finn and Santana had laughed for nearly ten minutes. Yeah right. Then suddenly it clicked. Accident… Quinn… Rachel said Quinn was on her way didn't she? She felt nauseous all of a sudden. The feeling of fear and something not being right came over her. As usual her defenses flew up and she got pissed. What the hell was going on? Where was Quinn?

"Where's Quinn? What the fuck's going on?"

As much as she hates to admit it her brain goes to the worst possible scenario. Did she get kidnapped? Did she get raped? Did she die? The fear doubles, her anger doubling as well as she stalks to the middle of the room. Her fists are clenched and eyes are hard as she stares at her sorry excuse for a teacher and demands answers. She feels tears in her eyes and pushes them back. No, she's not going to cry but she wants to know where her fucking best friend is.

"Santana you need to calm-"

Suddenly Schue is in front of her and putting his hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down and it does nothing but piss her off more. This mother fucker is going to tell her where her best friend is and now. She is not here for that kumbaya 'let me be the rational adult' shit right now. She is about a second away from cracking some skulls if someone doesn't tell her something. She grabs his arm and shoves it off her.

"Get off me! Tell me what happened!"

Now the bastard is just staring at her like she just did some out of character shit. Her eyes get harder and she takes a deep breath to calm herself down. Luckily Puck speaks up before she can… with her fists.

"Mr. Schue seriously, what the fuck is going on because you're freaking us the fuck out!"

"Where's Quinn… sh-she said she'd be here" Rachel's voice floats from behind her but her eyes are still trained on Schuester. She's not moving until she gets some fucking answers.

"There's been an accident…" He already said that! "A car accident to be exact; Quinn was on her way here when she ran a stop sign at an intersection. A truck hit her on the driver's side, shattering the side panel and pushing it across the road and into a ditch where it flipped over."

All the anger and hostility drains from Santana immediately and her eyes widen. Oh my god, Quinn was in a car accident. She was in a bad car accident. It was pretty pointless to ask if she was okay seeing as Schuester still has this depressing ass look on his face and it was pissing Santana off. He is their teacher, he is Quinn's teacher. She's Quinn best friend and he can do that sad shit later. She wants answers and apparently she has to scare the living daylights out of him to get them.

"So? Is she okay? The fuck!"

"Where the hell is she!"

Santana screams the same time Puck does and they both take a step forward as if to attack him. Sometimes it's almost scary how alike the two of them are. Santana is glaring the fuck out of Schuster and she knows Puck is too without even turning to look at him.

"She's in the hospital. It was, it was bad…" he finally says. Santana freezes as everything hits her at once. Quinn was in an accident, Quinn was in the hospital, it was bad…really bad by the look on his face as well as Sylvester. Even after everything she had done, said and fought with Quinn about, she knows she can't make it. There's no way she can make it if Quinn leaves her. The thought alone makes her crumble. Her legs give out and the tears come and she lets go a scream that can probably rival Rachel's on a good day. She waits to hit the floor but instead strong arms catch her that she knows immediately. She can't even bring herself to care that she is breaking down like this in front of other people. This is Quinn….

"H-how… why would she…." She hears someone ask and trail off. She can't be sure because they sound so far away but she thinks it's Tina.

"Why would she run a stop sign?" That's Mike, she's sure as her surrounds begin coming back into focus. She focuses on her breathing as she pulls herself together. As much as she wants to look for Brittany she knows the blonde is probably being cradled herself somewhere. Just as she is getting her bearings back and alleviating some of her weight from Puck's hold she hears her coach's answer.

"Paramedics think she was texting. Her phone was still intact and there was an unsent message that read 'On My Way' addressed to-"

Suddenly there is a mass scream of 'RACHEL!' and Santana spins around to see Blaine lowering Rachel to the floor. In a flash she, along with everyone else in the room is at the brunette's side.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's been an accident…"<em>

The smile melts from Rachel's face at the words as she turns her head. Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester are standing at the back of the room. The justice stops reciting the vowels he was having Finn repeat as everyone turns to face the adults. Rachel's hand tightens around Finn's as she takes in their expressions. She's pretty sure she sees tears in both their eyes and she knows… she just knows.

"Quinn…"

It's not a question, there's no point in asking because Rachel knows. Quinn's had an accident or there's been an accident and Quinn's somehow involved. It's the only explanation she can think of that makes sense. The looks on both adult's face, both of which are close with the girl, the interruption of something as important as her wedding and the absence of the blonde who promised she would be there but never texted her back.

"Where's Quinn? What the fuck's going?"

Santana's voice is sharp and Rachel jumps a little at the tone. She's only ever heard Santana sound like that once and that was after their loss at Nationals the year before she was screaming at her about the kiss her and Finn shared. She bites her lip, her hand tightening in Finn's as she watched the girl move to the middle of the room. Mr. Schue moves to calm her down immediately.

"Santana you need to calm-"

His hand is tossed off her shoulder. "Get off me! Tell me what happened!"

A million differently things are moving through Rachel's head but she's trying her best to keep things at least a little positive and wait for facts. She knows if she lets her mind run wild she will think of the worst possible scenario ever and have herself in a frenzy that's probably nothing. Mr. Schuester still hasn't said anything and Rachel swallows the lump in her throat. What was taking so long? Was it that bad? How bad was that bad exactly? For once she's thankful when Noah's impatience gets the best of him.

"Mr. Schue seriously, what the fuck is going on because you're freaking us the fuck out!"

"Where's Quinn… sh-she said she'd be here" Rachel says, her voice shaking as she stares at Mr. Schuester with wide eyes. She wants him to just say Quinn grabbed the wrong dress or she fell off her bike or something simple but the feeling in her stomach is making her sick. She can feel her hands beginning to shake as she drops Finn's hand and takes a small step forward, her eyes never faltering from her teacher.

"There's been an accident…" She waits. "A car accident to be exact; Quinn was on her way here when she ran a stop sign at an intersection. A truck hit her on the driver's side, shattering the side panel and pushing it across the road and into a ditch where it flipped over."

Rachel's heart stops and the tears stream down her cheeks before she can even process what's happening. She must be panting or shaking or something because there's a hand on her shoulder and she doesn't even have to turn around to know its Kurt, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Another hand comes to join and squeezes her arm; this one she knows belongs to Blaine. Her eyes squeeze shut and her lips tremble. Quinn was in car accident.

"So? Is she okay? The fuck!"

"Where the hell is she!"

This time even Puck and Santana's screams in unison can't even startle her as she barely moves a muscle, just listens.

"She's in the hospital. It was, it was bad…" Mr. Schue's voice floats through the room. Rachel stays still, already knowing it was but hearing it just makes it that much real. She doesn't open her eyes until she hears a scream. Her eyes follow the sound and even she has to admit she's a little amazed to see the way Santana buckles and practically collapses, Puck saving her before she could hit the floor. Rachel sniffs and turns her head, she can't see Santana like this… about Quinn, and looks at her friends.

Mike is hugging Tina to his chest, Brittany's face is buried in Mercedes' chest who is also crying silently. Rory and Sugar are standing in the back looking sad but with dry faces, Sam is sitting on the couch with his face in his hands as Finn awkwardly pats his back fighting his own tears. Kurt and Blaine haven't moved from behind her.

"H-how… why would she…." Tina tries but ends up pressing her face back into Mike's chest to sob. Rachel has to look away and turns back to Mr. Schue.

"Why would she run a stop sign?" Mike's voice floats over her shoulder and she bites her bottom lip to hold in the sobs as she waits to hear the answer. What would Quinn possibly be doing to run a stop sign? Seriously what would make her do something so stupid and put her life in danger like that? Sue steps up to answer for Mr. Schue.

"Paramedics think she was texting…."

Wait she was texting? Rachel feels her heart stop, no like literally stop. Her chest feels like it caving in and she can't feel her heartbeat at all. Her mouth falls open in a silent gasp, as if she needs air but her lungs won't work. She's telling herself to inhale but nothing is working. She vaguely hears the tail end of Sue's reply.

"…unsent message that read 'On My Way'…."

Suddenly everything's black and she's falling. She's falling and waiting to hit the hard surface that could, should, kill her… but it never comes.


End file.
